Stay With Me Tonight
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. MPREG. Jaejoong, yankee yang tobat setelah lulus dari akademi kepolisian. Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho sejak pandangan pertama, dan ia berusaha menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik karenanya. Ia berkesempatan mengenal Yunho lebih dekat. Sayang ia belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dan hasrat memiliki. Padahal cinta bukan sekadar tentang rasa, tetapi perasaan, pilihan, dan tindakan.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU, MPREG, maybe OoC & (miss) typo**

.

.

**Stay With Me Tonight**

**-1-**

.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _yankee_ yang sombong dengan mulut berbisa sebelum orang tuanya memasukkannya ke akademi kepolisian. Di sana ia dilatih perihal kedisiplinan waktu, dedikasi pada pekerjaan, kemampuan menahan emosi, keramahan, kejujuran, sportivitas, profesionalisme, dan kecakapan untuk bekerja dalam tim—yang selama ini beberapa di antaranya ia abaikan. Kebiasaan buruknya, yaitu mudah marah dan suka melontarkan kata-kata kasar, tak lantas hilang hanya karena didikan keras para pembimbingnya.

Pemuda rupawan bernama Jung Yunho-lah yang membuatnya berubah. Ya, ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho sejak keduanya bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia berusaha menjadi pemuda manis semenjak tahun pertama masa pendidikannya.

Sayangnya ia belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dan hasrat untuk memiliki.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Waktu itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah lulus dari akademi kepolisian. Sejak dua tahun sebelumnya Jaejoong ditempatkan di divisi sidik jari, sementara Yunho menjadi bagian dari divisi investigasi. Keduanya sama-sama diundang dalam resepsi pernikahan inspektur kepolisian yang pada saat itu berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Salah satu alasannya, kelas calon polisi dipisahkan sesuai bidang mayor yang dipilih. Selama masa pelatihan, hanya beberapa kali saja mereka berpapasan saat pergantian jam renang, atau ketika kontrol kesehatan di rumah sakit akademi kepolisian.

Namun, dalam resepsi pernikahan romantis yang digelar pada akhir musim gugur itu, Jaejoong berani menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di tempat yang cenderung tidak menarik perhatian. Ia membawa dua gelas sampanye dan menawarkan salah satunya pada Yunho untuk sekadar basa-basi sebelum memulai percakapan.

Awalnya Yunho tampak ragu menerima gelas berisi cairan bening kekuningan dan bergelembung tersebut. Sampai mengambil alih gelas langsing bertangkai panjang itu pun, belum keluar sepatah kata dari mulut Yunho. Bahkan hingga isi gelas itu tandas setelah ditenggak Yunho dengan cepat.

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak. Ia jadi berpendapat kalau Yunho tidak tahu tata cara minum minuman sejenis _sparkling wine_ tersebut.

"—_Gwaenchanayo_?" Jaejoong cemas begitu melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah dalam waktu singkat.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memegangi kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Jaejoong jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

Saat Yunho berjalan sempoyongan mendekati pintu, Jaejoong cepat-cepat meletakkan gelas tingginya yang masih penuh di meja terdekatnya. Ia mengejar langkah Yunho dan memapahnya keluar _grand ballroom_ tanpa sempat berpamitan kepada sang empunya acara. Sebenarnya ia masih terheran-heran, seorang Jung Yunho langsung mabuk hanya lantaran minum segelas minuman beralkohol. Ia saja masih lebih kuat dari lelaki yang dipapahnya tersebut.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," gumam Yunho.

Kening Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia mengira Yunho hanya meracau. Tetapi, melihat munculnya semacam ruam di wajah, sekitar leher, hingga bagian kulit lain yang tertangkap pandangannya, ia jadi beranggapan bahwa Yunho keracunan alkohol. Ia lekas memapah Yunho memasuki lift yang akan membawa keduanya ke lantai dasar. Rasanya lama sekali sampai di lantai satu, meski tidak ada yang memanggil lift dalam perjalanan mereka. Segera setelah keluar dari lift, ia menelepon taksi. Sangkaannya sudah tidak-tidak, sampai langkahnya tertatih-tatih bukan hanya karena beratnya tubuh Yunho yang harus disangganya.

"Lain kali, pastikan dulu kalau _wine_ atau apapun itu adalah minuman non alkohol sebelum kau tawarkan padaku." Yunho kembali menggumam setelah berada di dalam taksi hitam yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kepalanya yang pening terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi. Ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya.

Sesekali Yunho tampak ingin sekali menggaruk wajahnya. Agaknya bintik-bintik merah tersebut menimbulkan rasa gatal. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menggaruk badannya. Sebagai gantinya Yunho hanya menggosok pelan bagian kulitnya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Aku alergi minuman beralkohol."

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Lantas—kenapa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanyanya gelagapan lantaran takut bercampur was-was. Ia juga merasa bersalah—tentu saja. Dan secara otomatis ia menetapkan kejadian ini sebagai salah satu catatan penting dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Ia pun mengomando dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati jika di lain waktu mendapatkan kesempatan serupa.

Tetapi, benarkah masih ada lain kali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho?

"Aku tertipu." Yunho mendesis tajam, "Yihan bilang, hanya ada anggur non alkohol di pestanya."

Jaejoong langsung merutuki pengantin baru itu dalam hati. Beraninya Yihan membodohi pujaan hatinya. Yang saat ini ada di benaknya, ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti! Derita Yunho berarti deritanya juga. Akan ia pastikan bahwa pria sok inosen bernama lengkap Jin Yihan tersebut menyesal telah membuatnya geram. Tinggal memberikan ancaman yang berhubungan dengan majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan Yihan di laci meja kerjanya.

Namun, ia jadi tahu mengapa Yunho menenggak cepat sampanye yang tadi ditawarkannya. Mungkin karena Yunho mengira minuman itu tanpa alkohol, sehingga kemungkinan besar hanya dianggap sebagai jus anggur biasa.

"Maaf…," ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Padahal biasanya ia sangat jarang—dan merasa sulit—untuk meminta maaf pada orang lain. Ia adalah anak tunggal yang tumbuh sebagai pemuda arogan, manja, dan egois—yang suatu hari iseng-iseng terjun ke dunia berandal remaja sebayanya. Ia juga cenderung tidak mau mengalah, atau dengan kata lain mau menang sendiri dan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling benar di antara yang lainnya. Karena itu, bekerja sama dalam tim merupakan kelemahannya sebelum mendapatkan bimbingan di akademi kepolisian, dan perubahannya juga disebabkan oleh ketertarikannya pada Jung Yunho.

Sebenarnya ia berubah atas sugesti dari dirinya sendiri, namun Yunho seolah menjadi motivator tanpa suara yang mendorongnya menjadi lelaki yang makin pantas untuk disukai.

Atau mungkin yang paling berperan adalah ibu Yunho. Wanita berambut sebahu yang memiliki pribadi hangat tersebut pernah datang ke akademi pada awal bulan di tahun pertama masa pendidikannya, yang entah kebetulan atau takdir sehingga berpapasan dengannya. Pada bulan itu, orang tua murid memang masih boleh menemui putra-putri mereka dengan tujuan tertentu.

Beliau menanyakan tentang ruangan staf, dan ia menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup meski saat itu ia belum tahu perihal hubungan beliau dengan Yunho. Sebagai lelaki berselera tinggi, ia tidak ragu untuk mengakui bahwa beliau sangat cantik, anggun, dan bertutur kata halus. Bahkan ibu Yunho seolah memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia temukan dalam diri ibunya sendiri.

Saat jam pulang, ia melihat Yunho kembali ke asrama dengan membawa bingkisan yang tadi dibawa oleh wanita lemah lembut yang sebelumnya ia jumpai. Dari situlah ia menerka-nerka bahwa beliau adalah ibunda Yunho. Apalagi jika ditilik dari kemiripan wajah mereka, meski menurutnya beliau juga masih pantas jika dikira sebagai kakak Yunho.

Biasanya seorang anak laki-laki akan mencari calon istri yang mirip dengan ibunya. Jaejoong berpegang pada anggapan itu, walau belum terbukti kebenarannya. Alhasil, kini ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih mantap dan dewasa. Orang tuanya pun senang melihat perubahannya.

Ia adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia tidak pernah mencintai perempuan selain ibunya seperti ia mencintai seorang Jung Yunho. Setiap ia mencoba untuk berubah layaknya _namja_ pada umumnya dan membayangkan menjadi seorang ayah, ia selalu terpikir bahwa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lebih menyenangkan. Orang tuanya sangat memahaminya, dan ia pun berusaha berdamai dengan keadaan dirinya, terlebih semenjak ibunya membeberkan fakta bahwa ia adalah _namja_ yang spesial.

Agaknya pemandangan di luar jendela begitu menarik di mata Yunho. Sesekali sinar kuning lampu jalan menimpa wajahnya. Malam ini jalan raya sangat lengang. "Biasanya aku bisa sampai pingsan."

"Eh?" Jaejoong masih belum percaya kalau Yunho mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lebih mempermalukanmu—dan tentu saja diriku sendiri, dengan ambruk di tempat umum," imbuhnya dengan pandangan masih keluar jendela.

"—Ah, untuk itu … sebenarnya tidak masalah." Dalam sekejap Jaejoong semakin berdebar-debar. Saat ini, pemuda berambut gelap itu merasa tengah hidup dalam dunia mimpi. Bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang dicintainya—dalam situasi yang sama sekali tak terduga—sungguh tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan, selama ini ia tidak berani untuk mengangankannya. "Aku yang salah," ujarnya penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku…."

"_Gwaenchanayo_…," lirih Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong kurang yakin kalau Yunho dapat mengenalinya sebagai alumni dari akademi kepolisian yang sama. Kemungkinan Yunho mengingatnya sangat kecil—walau masih ada. Itu pun bisa terjadi jika—dan hanya jika—Yunho pernah menganggap eksistensinya. Namun, setidaknya sekarang ia merasa sangat senang dan beruntung, kendati kecemasan terhadap sakit Yunho belum lenyap. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keberaniannya untuk menghampiri Yunho di resepsi tadi. Sebab, pasti ia akan sangat menyesal jika ia lebih memenangkan kepengecutannya.

"_Gomawoyo_…." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Mungkin Yunho bisa melihat pantulannya di kaca jendela yang gelap itu.

"Seharusnya hidungku bisa lebih peka…," desah Yunho disertai dengusan pelan.

"Hn?" Jaejoong menyahut dengan cepat, "—Kau bicara apa?"

"Hn."

Jaejoong terdiam, lalu tampak kerutan di dahinya. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu memang sulit untuk dipahami. Dan ia sudah memiliki penilaian tersendiri terhadap Yunho—unik, dan juga sedikit … aneh.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Dinding rumah sakit yang menghimpit deretan kursi tunggu, menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kedua Jaejoong dengan ibunda Yunho. Lebih dari sekali wanita yang baru diketahuinya bernama lengkap Jung Sung Ryung itu mengucapkan terima kasih dibarengi bungkukan sopan. Ia hanya bisa membalas dengan kikuk. Padahal ia adalah si biang kerok yang menyebabkan putra sulung Sung Ryung-_sshi_ diharuskan opname selama tiga hari tiga malam di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita sudah pernah bertemu, ya…?"

Jaejoong semakin kagum pada Sung Ryung-_sshi_. Ternyata ingatan beliau sangat kuat. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Malahan waktu itu rambutnya masih cepak. Sedangkan sekarang rambutnya sudah sebahu, namun tetap terkesan rapi mengingat profesinya sebagai polisi.

"Anda benar, Sung Ryung-_sshi_," balasnya hormat. Ternyata Sung Ryung-_sshi_ juga baik hati, dengan memperbolehkannya untuk memanggil nama kecil beliau meski baru saja mengenal lebih dekat.

Sung Ryung-_sshi_ tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompet untuk diberikan kepadanya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa minum teh bersama," ujarnya ramah.

Jaejoong menerima kartu nama berwarna dominan biru muda itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Satu lagi anggota keluarga Jung yang memberikan harapan padanya.

Benarkah masih ada lain kali untuknya? Mungkinkah Sung Ryung-_sshi_ akan bersikap sama jika keduanya tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Lantas, apakah pertemuannya dengan Sung Ryung-_sshi_ waktu itu masih bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan?

Pertanyaan yang tidak kalah penting; Sung Ryung-_sshi_ tidak mengiranya sebagai _yeoja_, 'kan?

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Jaejoong seolah bisa mendengar bunyi detik arlojinya sendiri. Kedai tradisional bernuansa Jepang itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi pelanggan. Sore hari yang bersuhu rendah pada awal musim semi. Ia memenuhi ajakan kawan-kawannya untuk _goukon_. Sejatinya ia tak sedikit pun berminat mengikuti kencan buta—atau apapun itu namanya. Tetapi, dua sahabatnya terus memaksanya. Mereka bilang bahwa ia cukup ikut saja—tidak masalah meski ia tidak berniat untuk serius. Yah, boleh dibilang kalau ia hanya iseng.

Sengaja ia datang sedikit terlambat. Nyatanya di meja yang sudah disepakati sebagai tempat pertemuan malah masih kosong. Ia langsung mengirimkan _email_ kepada dua pengundangnya. Kalau acara itu dibatalkan, ia akan lekas pulang. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada balasan. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap bertahan.

Hampir bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya menulis _email_ untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu di depannya digeser. Ia terperangah melihat siapa yang datang. Kegiatannya terhenti seketika. Seseorang yang sungguh tak asing tersebut langsung menduduki_ zabuton_ di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat nyawanya seolah lepas dari tubuhnya. Untung saja ia masih bisa mempertahankan posisi ponsel yang dipegangnya. Lelaki itu bergabung di mejanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sudah empat bulan lebih semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho dalam situasi semacam ini. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ini bukan kebetulan belaka.

Namun, ia sempat meragukan penglihatannya—seorang Jung Yunho mengikuti _goukon_?

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Yunho dengan tampang siap marah tanpa memandang pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Err—kenapa kau … bisa ke sini?" Aroma parfum Yunho malah tak membantu Jaejoong untuk menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Akan lebih memalukan kalau aku hanya menggeser pintu itu lalu menutupnya lagi—" Yunho berujar tak acuh, "—dan langsung pulang karena tidak menemukan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku."

"Err…." Jaejoong bingung untuk menanggapi. Jujur saja, ia masih harus mencerna apapun itu yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa ikut _goukon_?" Nah, mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik. Ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban melantur lagi dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau sendiri?" Yunho memberikan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Err … iseng," jawab Jaejoong tanpa minat, "—ya, iseng. Kau?"

"Kalah taruhan." Yunho memasang wajah siaga ditertawakan. Nyatanya reaksi Jaejoong tidak seperti yang terbayang di benaknya.

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong bertanya, "Taruhan apa?"

"Urusan laki-laki." Yunho mendesis tajam, begitu pun tatapannya. Setelah ini Jaejoong harus lebih berhati-hati kalau bertanya. Suasana hati Yunho sedang sangat buruk.

Sebentar, urusan laki-laki? Tidakkah Yunho menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki juga?

Ponsel keduanya bergetar dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Jaejoong berubah kesal setelah membaca _email_ yang masuk. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Yunho yang malah mengumpat-umpat lirih. Sepertinya _email_ serupa juga masuk ke ponsel hitam Yunho. Seharusnya mereka tidak mudah percaya saat kawan-kawannya mengatakan untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Umpatan terakhir Yunho terdengar lebih jelas—sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sibuk membalas _email_ teman kentalnya.

"Ku rasa kau kurang pantas lulus dari kelas kedisiplinan waktu, kemampuan menahan emosi, dan keramahan." Sebenarnya Jaejoong pun demikian, namun ia lebih mampu menekan amarahnya—untuk saat ini.

Yunho hanya memutar mata bosan seraya mendengus sebal. Tidak ada gunanya ia berada di tempat itu. Ia lekas bangkit dari duduk bersilanya. Hanya saja, belum sampai ia mencapai pintu, lengannya ditahan. Terpaksa ia berhenti melangkah.

Pandangan Jaejoong jadi tidak fokus setelah Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. "… Sebaiknya kita memesan sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang," katanya.

"Kau saja." Yunho sedikit membentak.

"Kau—belum memaafkanku?"

Yunho tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan tertuju. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan waktu itu. Selepas menarik lengannya paksa, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Omelet jamur dan jus stroberi tanpa es," pesannya dongkol.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang tanpa memedulikan _mood_ buruk Yunho. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya memesan sup miso dan teh hijau. Sebetulnya menu yang dipesannya lebih cocok untuk sarapan. Jadi, terbukti bahwa berada di dekat Yunho memang membuatnya lupa daratan.

_The courage to tell you my true feelings have disappeared,  
in front of you, I keep on forgetting what to say…._

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak pramusaji mengantarkan pesanan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya menyantap makanan dalam diam. Seusai menghabiskan jus stroberinya, Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu _won_ dari dompetnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia meletakkannya di meja dan beranjak dari _zabuton_. Kali ini Jaejoong sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menahannya kembali.

Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan lesu. Suasana berangsur ramai, tidak setenang ketika ia datang. Rasanya ia mendengar suara-suara yang sedikit ribut di luar sana, mungkin kedai mulai dipenuhi pelanggan yang akan makan malam.

Ia baru selesai mengenakan mantelnya ketika seorang pramusaji menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sembari mengatur napas, gadis itu mencoba mengatakan tujuannya.

"Teman Anda … mabuk," katanya dengan napas terengah. Belum sempat Jaejoong menyahut, ia menambahkan, "Sekarang dia meracau di pintu depan, dan tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Banyak pelanggan yang tidak jadi masuk karena—"

Tanpa menunggu perempuan berpakaian _yukata_ itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari ruangan khusus tersebut. Setelah membayar di kasir, ia langsung menghampiri Yunho yang terus berpegangan pada pintu kedai. Padahal ia mengira kalau Yunho langsung pulang sejak meninggalkannya tadi. Beberapa pelanggan terus memusatkan perhatian ke arah Yunho, bahkan para pengguna jalan. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mencoba membujuk Yunho untuk keluar dan pulang, meski lelaki itu terus memeluk kosen pintu. Para pelayan dan koki kedai sampai kewalahan menghadapinya.

Jaejoong sendiri bingung mengapa Yunho mendadak seperti orang mabuk. Jikalau makanannya mengandung alkohol, pasti reaksi tubuh Yunho akan berbeda. Di kulit Yunho pun tidak bermunculan ruam seperti waktu itu.

"Ayo, Yun—"

"Aku—tidak ingin … tenggelam," racau Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam, "aku … belum mau—mati!" Yunho lalu terkekeh-kekeh tanpa sebab.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" lirih Jaejoong sembari berusaha memapah Yunho.

"Tidak lama setelah Tuan ini keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Anda, Tuan ini memegangi kepalanya dan cara berjalannya jadi aneh," jelas seorang pelayan dengan wajah pasrah, "lalu, ya … seperti yang Anda lihat. Tuan ini tidak mau meninggalkan kedai karena merasa kalau trotoar itu adalah sungai yang lebar dan sangat dalam."

Mendadak Jaejoong jadi berang lantaran orang-orang kedai tampak tidak merasa bersalah.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau makanan yang kalian jual tidak beracun?" Suara Jaejoong meninggi, dan membuat orang-orang di dalam kedai merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, "Tadi kami tidak memesan minuman beralkohol! Dan tidak mungkin dia bertingkah seperti ini tanpa sebab! Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, aku akan menuntut kedai ini!"

Para pramusaji memucat, apalagi sang koki yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku!"

Sang pemilik kedai tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka untuk meluruskan permasalahan. Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong, diikuti para pekerjanya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami, _Agashi_."

_Agashi_? Ck!

Pria beruban itu membungkuk lagi. "Kami memang bersalah. Sepertinya koki kami keliru memasukkan jamur ke omelet yang dipesan Tuan ini."

Koki yang bersangkutan merasa hampir pingsan. Ia belum siap dituntut, atau kemungkinan terburuknya dipecat dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Ia memiliki istri dan anak-anak yang harus ia nafkahi.

"Tapi tenang saja, _Agashi_," tambah sang pemilik kedai yang tampak bersahaja, "efeknya akan segera hilang kalau Tuan ini beristirahat dengan cukup. Sekali lagi, maafkan kelalaian kami…."

Jaejoong masih tampak kesal, apalagi karena lagi-lagi ia dikira sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Namun, ia sudah tidak berminat untuk memaki-maki lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan kedai dengan memapah Yunho yang terus meracau.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh dari kedai tradisional itu, ia masih bisa mendengar rengekan seorang pemuda pada pemilik kedai yang merupakan kakeknya. Pemuda itu menyebutkan nama jamur yang masih asing di telinganya. Bahkan pemuda tersebut harus pergi ke desa untuk mencari jamur itu di peternakan kakek temannya. Padahal jamur itu harus segera dibawa ke sekolah untuk penelitian. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga mendengar bahwa jamur itu sangat langka dan hanya bisa dicari di kandang sapi. Ah, semoga saja ia salah dengar untuk yang terakhir, mengingat jaraknya dengan kedai yang semakin jauh.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Saat sudah berada di dalam taksi, Jaejoong malah bingung akan membawa Yunho ke mana. Ia tidak tahu tempat tinggal Yunho. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa Yunho ke rumahnya. Orang tuanya bisa bertanya macam-macam, dan ia malas menjawabnya. Langit mulai gelap, jadi ia harus segera menentukan tujuannya.

Mendadak ia teringat akan kartu nama Sung Ryung-_sshi_. Di sana pasti ada alamat kediaman Jung. Ia merogoh dompet di dalam saku celananya. Tetapi, pergerakannya terbatas lantaran lengan Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya. Apalagi kepala Yunho juga menumpu di bahunya. Mau tidak mau, ia pun gugup dibuatnya.

Taksi hitam itu melaju setelah Jaejoong menunjukkan kartu nama Sung Ryung-_sshi_ ke pengemudinya.

Dalam perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap agar hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung tidak memburuk setelah ia mengantarkan Yunho yang lebih terlihat seperti sedang terpengaruh obat-obatan terlarang dibandingkan minuman keras. Semoga mereka bisa mengerti. Karena ia pun tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada Yunho. Lagipula, pemilik kedai sudah menjelaskan bahwa efek jamur aneh itu hanya sebentar. Dan beruntung jamur yang dimasukkan ke supnya tidak salah, sehingga sekarang ia masih sadar dan bisa memulangkan Yunho.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Setibanya di kediaman Jung, Jaejoong disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ berseragam hitam. Ia menanyakan tentang Sung Ryung-_sshi_. Salah seorang di antara mereka menjawab bahwa orang tua Yunho sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Awalnya para pelayan cantik itu memandangnya dengan heran. Ia jadi sempat ragu kalau yang didatanginya adalah rumah Yunho juga. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia dipersilahkan masuk dengan ramah.

Rumah besar itu terasa sangat sepi begitu ia melangkah lebih dalam. Katanya kamar Yunho ada di lantai dua. Karena merasa tidak mampu menaiki tangga dengan memapah tubuh Yunho yang berat, ia minta ditunjukkan kamar terdekat yang ada di lantai satu. Ia pun dibimbing melewati lorong yang kemudian membawa mereka ke salah satu kamar tamu. Ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Yunho bersamaan dengan usahanya untuk membaringkan lelaki teler itu di tempat tidur. Sayangnya Yunho malah mendekapnya, hingga ia turut terguling.

"—Yun!" pekiknya kaget.

"Mau ke mana kau—" Yunho tersenyum lebar, membuat Jaejoong terpesona sekaligus ngeri. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Yunho menyunggingkan senyum selepas itu. "—Yeon Hee? Aku masih merindukanmu…."

Separuh sadar Yunho menindih Jaejoong tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Jaejoong terbelalak ketika Yunho memagut bibirnya. Ini salah, ia tahu. Ia pun sadar bahwa bukan dirinya yang kini mendiami hati dan pikiran Yunho. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak menghindar ataupun melakukan perlawanan.

Napas Jaejoong terengah setelah Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia bisa mendapati bayangan dirinya di mata kelam Yunho yang berkilat. Yunho memang memesona, Jaejoong tidak akan menyangkalnya. Apalagi jika melihat Yunho dalam posisi seperti itu—rambut gelap yang terjuntai dan membingkai wajah rupawannya. Jaejoong seakan terpasung kuat-kuat oleh mantra yang tak terucap.

"… Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hui…," bisik Yunho yang beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, "—_bogoshipo_…."

Setetes air mata menuruni pelipisnya ketika ia memejamkan mata. Yunho hanya melihatnya sebagai Yeon Hee, seorang perempuan yang entah saat itu berada di mana, dan ia belum pernah melihat rupanya. Yang jelas, perempuan bernama Yeon Hee tersebut sangat dirindukan oleh Yunho. Perempuan yang jelas-jelas tengah menguasai hati Yunho, bahkan hingga alam bawah sadarnya. Fakta itu membuat air matanya terus turun tanpa diminta. Ia tidak pernah menangis, apalagi hanya karena seorang lelaki—sampai detik ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan air mata yang kini membasahi wajahnya.

Bisa saja Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan menyadarkannya, kalau perlu mengguyur kepalanya dengan air _shower_. Ia juga jago bela diri, bahkan saat remaja ia sering bertarung dengan geng-geng di luar sekolahnya. Jadi, tidak sulit baginya untuk menjatuhkan seorang polisi yang tampak lemas tak berdaya itu, malahan sangat mudah meski tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Nyatanya ia melakukan hal sebaliknya—mendekap lebih erat dan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Yunho yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama.

_Stay with me tonight…._

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Notes: Rombak ff jadul sambil bangun mood buat nulis lagi. Kalo gak didesak si princess, gak tau kapan mau publish, hehe. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca dengan chara lain, tapi ini murni tulisan saya. Kalo ada yang tanya jamur apa yang bisa bikin kayak gitu, jawabannya jamur basidiomycetes, kkk. Thanks for reading. See ya ^^**

**20130813**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU, MPREG, maybe OoC & (miss) typo**

.

.

**Stay With Me Tonight**

**-2-**

.

.

Songsaenim_ meniup peluit panjang sebagai tanda bahwa pelatihan renang untuk calon polisi wanita sudah usai, dan sebaliknya bagi kami calon polisi pria. Kami yang sudah berpakaian renang, masuk ke area kolam renang yang sebelumnya hanya diisi segelintir kaum hawa. Terang saja karena jumlah calon polisi wanita lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan kami._

_Jujur, aku merasa sedikit risih saat mata jelalatan kawan-kawanku mengarah kepada mereka manakala kami berpapasan. Padahal di antara mereka sudah memilih berpakaian renang yang panjangnya hingga menutupi paha. Lagipula, apa menariknya mereka?_

_Belum lagi mereka juga tak sekali ini saja memaksa jantung hatiku untuk mengikuti keliaran mereka. Cih!_

_Kalau aku sedang _mood_ untuk menciptakan keributan sekaligus menimbulkan masalah, pasti aku akan menonjok mereka satu per satu tepat di mata. Sayangnya aku tidak mau mendekam di penjara gara-gara ulahku yang konyol. Ibuku bisa menangis, dan ayahku pun akan kecewa padaku. Aku dimasukkan ke akademi kepolisian untuk menyembuhkanku dari budaya tawuran yang ku bawa sejak di sekolah menengah, bukan malah memperparah kebiasaan burukku itu. Bagaimanapun aku tetaplah seorang anak yang menomorsatukan kebahagiaan orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin perjuangan mereka dalam merawat dan mendidikku hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Aku harus berubah, lagipula aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang lebih pantas untuk disukai._

_Sorakan riang menggema di kubu kami saat _Songsaenim_ mengatakan bahwa akan diadakan praktik penyelamatan untuk korban tenggelam, yang berarti para calon polisi wanita tidak jadi meninggalkan area kolam renang. Kami akan berperan sebagai penyelamat dan mereka para _yeoja_ akan menjadi korban tenggelam. Ku lihat beberapa _yeoja_ menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan. Mungkin _Songsaenim _mengerti sehingga membatalkan untuk mengikutsertakan mereka. Dan tidak tahu mengapa aku justru mengulum senyum ketika mayoritas kawanku mendesah kecewa begitu para _yeoja_ itu mulai meninggalkan area kolam renang._

_Aku melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri sedikit di belakang ketika _Songsaenim_ membacakan pasangan praktik sesuai undian. Meski menurut para calon polisi wanita ada pemuda yang lebih rupawan, namun menurutku ia yang paling menawan. Di antara calon polisi pria, ia adalah salah seorang yang setahuku sebaya denganku. Bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Memang tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cita-cita yang mulia._

"_Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho."_

_DEG!_

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan telingaku terganggu karena kemasukan air. Tapi rasanya aku belum menceburkan diri ke kolam. Dan lagi sebelum praktik ini aku dan teman-temanku hanya belajar tentang sidik jari di kelas. Di manakah letak penyebab ketidaknormalan indra pendengarku? Saat mandi? Aku mandi cepat tadi pagi—seperti biasanya—karena harus bergantian dengan yang lain, dan sebagai bentuk pelatihan kedisiplinan waktu. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersantai hingga membuat telingaku kemasukan air _shower_._

_Oh, lupakan! Debaran jantungku mulai menggila! Ku rasa jantungku yang lebih bermasalah._

_Aku mencoba melihat ke arahnya, dan tak ku sangka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekali lagi aku menemukan tatapan itu—tatapan sepasang matanya yang kelam, yang telah menenggelamkanku dalam lautan harapan yang begitu dalam. Ialah laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat jantungku berdenyut menyenangkan seperti sekarang._

_Aku mengambil langkah maju saat ia mendekat ke pinggir kolam mengikuti teman-teman yang mulai mempersiapkan diri._

_Aku meyakini bahwa takdirku telah ditentukan jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan. Bahkan mungkin pena takdir sudah kering sekarang. Aku pun percaya bahwa Tuhan tak mungkin menganugerahkan sesuatu yang salah, tetapi cintaku terhadap Yunho adalah nyata. Dan menjadi seorang _gay_ telah menjadi pilihan hidupku. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa jika pertemuanku dengan Yunho bukanlah takdir…._

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kosong _test pack_ di tangannya. Sudah ia duga sejak ia sering mual belakangan. Hasilnya memang positif. Dan ia tidak terkejut ataupun takut.

Ia ingat sebulan yang lalu Yunho memberikan nomor telepon dan alamat _email_ kepadanya. Yunho ingin dikabari jika ia hamil.

Tidak heran jika Yunho langsung terpikir bahwa ia bisa mengandung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum sejak ia berada di akademi kepolisian, bahwa ia dilahirkan dengan keistimewaan yang menurut sebagian orang adalah kekurangan. Lebih tepatnya sejak dokumen kesehatannya dicuri dan disebarkan oleh temannya yang usil.

Saat itu hari-hari menjadi berat baginya, pada awalnya. Namun ia begitu berterima kasih kepada kawan-kawannya yang tetap berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi, sebagaimana keadaan dirinya, termasuk para dokter di rumah sakit akademi kepolisian. Keadaan berangsur membaik dan teman-temannya seolah lupa meskipun tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa sebagian dari mereka memilih tak berurusan dengannya. Ia pun berlagak tak peduli apa tanggapan Yunho semenjak itu, lantaran keduanya tak dekat, kendati sisi hatinya yang lain masih berharap bahwa sang pujaan hatinya tidak membencinya maupun merasa jijik.

Sayangnya ia tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu lelaki itu mengenai kehamilannya. Ia sendirilah yang menginginkannya, bukan Yunho. Lagipula, saat itu Yunho dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tidak sepantasnya ia meminta pertanggungjawaban. Mungkin ia harus segera mencari apartemen—untuk jaga-jaga andaikata orang tuanya mengusirnya setelah mengetahui kehamilannya.

Ia buru-buru menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Seusai mandi, ia lekas mengenakan seragam gelapnya beserta atribut lainnya.

Semoga saja ia tidak kembali ditugaskan untuk turun langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ia tidak mungkin kuat dengan kondisi tubuh yang rasanya bisa pingsan kapan saja. Selain mual dan muntah, dua minggu terakhir badannya terasa tak bertenaga. Ia tidak ingin ambruk di tempat yang tidak semestinya, apalagi sampai menyusahkan rekan-rekannya yang juga harus bertugas. Kemungkinan terburuknya … jika ia dibawa ke dokter, sehingga fakta yang untuk sementara ingin ia tutupi jadi terbongkar. Untuk saat ini, ia belum siap membeberkannya.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Sungguh mengherankan. Belakangan ini Jaejoong sering bertemu Yunho di tempat kerja. Ia dan timnya yang bekerja pada divisi sidik jari memang selalu melakukan identifikasi terhadap hasil penyidikan yang diperoleh polisi bagian investigasi. Khususnya untuk sidik jari yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara. Namun, biasanya bukan Yunho yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengantarkan atau mengambil data. Seakan-akan Yunho selalu mencari kesempatan untuk datang ke kantor divisi sidik jari guna menemuinya.

Barangkali hanya perasaannya, atau mungkin … Yunho memang siap untuk memikul tanggung jawab di luar kenyataan bahwa ia hamil.

Ah, sepertinya ia salah besar. Tak sedikit pun Yunho mencintainya. Mustahil Yunho menikahinya selain hanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Boleh jadi Yunho sering menampakkan diri di hadapannya lantaran ingin segera mendapatkan kepastian. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak ia dan lelaki itu terbangun di ranjang yang sama. Pasti Yunho masih merasa tidak tenang sebelum memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak sedang mengandung.

Saat makan siang di kafetaria pun Yunho tak luput dari pandangannya. Ia tercengang. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat gampang mendapati keberadaan seseorang di antara banyak orang. Yunho benar-benar mudah ditemukan oleh indra penglihatnya—seolah-olah hatinya berada di matanya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada makanannya sebelum Yunho menyadari tatapannya. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir, dan ia baru sadar kalau makan siangnya masih tersisa banyak. Nafsu makannya mulai berkurang. Tadi pagi pun ia mengurangi nasi di mangkuk sarapannya.

"Hai, Jae."

"Oh—hai, _Uisa_," balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum simpul pada pria yang membawa senampan makan siang dan mulai duduk di seberangnya itu.

"Berapa kali lagi harus ku bilang, aku tak suka jika kau yang memanggilku seperti itu."

Jaejoong justru terkekeh mendengar protes dari dokter di rumah sakit Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul tersebut. Tidak biasanya juga ia menjumpai sang dokter makan di kafetaria.

"Baiklah, dokter Choi."

_"Aish,"_ desis pria yang berlagak kesal itu seraya menyumpit nasinya, yang membuat Jaejoong kembali tergelak.

"Jangan harap kau mendapat vitamin secara cuma-cuma lagi," ancamnya main-main.

"Aku 'kan tak pernah minta." Jaejoong malah menanggapinya dengan serius. Mungkin lantaran kehamilannya, ia jadi mudah tersulut emosi.

"Ck, begitu saja ngambek."

"Cih, kau kira aku wanita," desis Jaejoong yang kemudian menenggak habis minumannya.

"Memangnya cuma wanita yang bisa merajuk? Padahal kau sering."

_"Mwo?!"_ Jaejoong merasa tak terima. Ia lantas mengumpat lirih sambil memasukkan nasi banyak-banyak ke mulutnya saking kesalnya. Giliran dokter Choi yang menertawakannya.

Ketika makanannya hampir habis, ia tersadar bahwa ia masih butuh minum apalagi ia mulai merasa tak nyaman pada kerongkongannya. Tanpa diminta, dokter Choi meletakkan botol air mineral yang masih baru di dekatnya, sebelum kembali ke konter untuk mengambil minum lagi. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Jung Yunho yang sulit diartikan.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya saat dirasanya Yunho menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan biasanya. Tatkala ia memberanikan untuk melihat ke objek sebelumnya, Yunho sudah melangkah meninggalkan kafetaria.

Ia lalu menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa?" tanya dokter Choi yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di seberangnya lagi.

"Ah—_ani_," sahut Jaejoong sedikit gelagapan, "itu … _gomawo_ untuk minumannya."

"_No need to thank me_," jawab pria pemilik senyum menawan itu.

Jaejoong memaksakan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum juga.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Jaejoong masih sedikit canggung berbincang dengan Sung Ryung_-sshi_. Pada suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi, ia berada di kafe dekat stasiun untuk memenuhi undangan beliau. Sung Ryung_-sshi_ mengatakan kalau beliau mendapatkan alamat _email_ dan nomor teleponnya dari Yunho. Meskipun menyimpannya, selama ini lelaki itu tidak pernah menghubunginya. Yah, sebenarnya ia pun demikian. Padahal usia kandungannya hampir menginjak minggu ke sepuluh—sudah dua bulan lebih.

"Ku rasa kalian serasi," kata Sung Ryung_-sshi_ sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

Jaejoong tersenyum tawar. Walaupun serasi, tidak ada gunanya jika cintanya tak berbalas.

"Aku akan sangat senang mempunyai menantu sepertimu, Jae-_ah_…."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia menurunkan kembali cangkir tehnya yang isinya belum terminum. Ia lalu memaksakan senyum simpul. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar lantaran harapannya yang terlalu tinggi. Ia begitu menyedihkan. Batinnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain sungguh menyakitkan. Meskipun mengantongi restu dari keluarga, tetap tidak berarti bila Yunho tidak menyambut cintanya.

"Jujur saja, aku kurang menyukai mantan kekasih Yunho."

Apa mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Sung Ryung_-sshi_ adalah Yeon Hee? Jaejoong membatin. Berarti, Yunho masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Lalu, mengapa berpisah jika masih cinta? Mengapa Yunho menyakiti hatinya sendiri?

"Terkadang dia terlalu cuek," imbuh Sung Ryung_-sshi_, "yah … boleh dibilang kurang perhatian pada Yunho."

Hanya terkadang, dan Sung Ryung_-sshi_ jadi hilang rasa pada _yeoja_ itu? Lantas, apa jadinya jika Sung Ryung_-sshi_ mengetahui tabiatnya semasih remaja? Dapat dipastikan bahwa Sung Ryung_-sshi_ akan langsung membencinya. Lagipula ia adalah seorang _namja_! Tidakkah ibunda dari Yunho itu menyadarinya?

Pasangan sesama jenis yang menikah, masih jarang ia temui di negaranya, meskipun ada usaha dari beberapa pihak untuk membuatnya menjadi legal.

"Oh ya, kepala _housekeeper_ bilang kalau kau pernah mengantarkan Yunho pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Yunho, tapi anak itu hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban. Karena itu, aku selalu mencari waktu untuk menanyakan hal ini kepadamu. Sayangnya baru sekarang kita bisa bertemu karena jadwal kegiatan kita yang selalu berbenturan. Jadi, apa memang benar?"

Jaejoong makin berdebar-debar mendapati pandangan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan Sung Ryung_-sshi_ kepadanya.

"—Benar, Sung Ryung_-sshi_…," jawabnya gugup. Mungkin Sung Ryung_-sshi_ dapat melihat segala tanggapan hatinya dari raut wajahnya.

Sung Ryung_-sshi_ malah tersenyum misterius. "Sejak lulus dari akademi kepolisian, Yunho sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat kantor kalian," jelasnya ramah.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkendali. Pantas saja waktu itu para pengurus rumah tangga Jung terlihat keheranan.

"Ah—itu … karena saya dan Yunho memang tidak akrab. Jadi, saya tidak tahu tempat tinggal Yunho selain alamat rumah yang ada di kartu nama Anda…."

"Oh ya?"

Sung Ryung_-sshi_ lalu mengangguk paham setelah melihat anggukan lemah kepala Jaejoong.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Mengapa orang itu lagi? Batin Jaejoong mengerang frustrasi.

Kalau sejak awal ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Jung Yunho, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah acara perjodohan tersebut. Sekarang suasana hatinya sungguh tak menentu. Yunho duduk di hadapannya—terus memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Di kanan kirinya duduk kedua orang tuanya yang seolah menanti percakapannya dengan Yunho, begitupun dengan pasangan Jung. Di ujung meja antara kursi panjang yang diduduki oleh keluarga Jung dan keluarganya, duduk pasangan Jin Yihan dan Seunghyun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Lee U, yang berperan sebagai _matchmaker_ tanpa imbalan.

Rumah makan itu begitu lengang. Seakan-akan memang dipesan khusus demi berjalannya perjodohannya dengan Yunho. Bahkan ia seolah dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri saking sepinya.

"Jaejoong sering mendapatkan pujian dari pengajar di kelas identifikasi sidik jari," jawab Yunho setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Nyonya Kim mengenai masa-masa pendidikan mereka. "Karena itu, saya tidak heran kalau sekarang Jaejoong sangat dibutuhkan oleh divisi yang bersangkutan."

Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia tidak mengira kalau Yunho menyadari keberadaannya sebagai teman seangkatan di akademi kepolisian. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau mendongkol. Pasalnya, selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan setelah kejadian malam itu. Saat berpapasan di koridor kantor, Yunho pun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Padahal mereka hanya berdua kala itu. Terlebih kalau bertemu di kafetaria, Yunho malah tidak mungkin menyapanya. Ia mengerti kalau Yunho memang pendiam, namun terkadang juga keterlaluan.

Cukup lama para orang tua menyambung jawaban Yunho dengan obrolan penuh harap.

Hingga Yunho bersuara lagi, "Tolong berikan waktu pada kami untuk berbicara empat mata."

Para orang tua dan mak comblang meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tanpa diminta dua kali. Mereka tampak senang, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang masih berwajah datar.

"Apa tujuanmu menyembunyikannya dariku?" Yunho mendesis tajam. Tatapannya begitu nyalang, membuat Jaejoong sedikit gentar.

"Jadi kau memang merencanakan _omiai_ ini?" Jaejoong tersenyum miring.

"Ya," Yunho meninggikan suaranya, "—dan kau bermaksud menikahi lelaki lain? Atau mungkin kau hanya iseng datang ke perjodohan ini seperti waktu itu? Keh, aku yakin kalau kau juga belum memberitahu orang tuamu."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Apa pedulimu?"

Yunho mendecak kesal. Ia lebih memilih bertarung dengan penjahat daripada bercekcok dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Percuma, Jaejoong tidak bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalau saja Lee U tidak memberitahunya perihal kehamilan Jaejoong, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan entah apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong terhadap darah dagingnya. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Lee U yang menjadi dokter pribadi sekaligus tempat curahan hati Jaejoong, membeberkan segalanya padanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong, ia menghubungi ibunya agar kembali. Lebih baik ia tidak semakin membuang waktu. Keduanya masih diselimuti ketegangan hingga orang tua mereka menduduki tempat semula—begitu pun dengan pasangan Jin.

"Saya akan segera menikahi Jaejoong," ujar Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Semua yang mendengarnya tampak sumringah, kecuali Jaejoong. Para orang tua tidak mengira akan selancar itu. Padahal sebelumnya mereka menerka bahwa putra mereka butuh waktu satu sampai empat minggu untuk merencanakan kencan pertama, dan baru akan memikirkan tentang pernikahan setelah beberapa kencan yang menyertainya.

Sementara para orang tua menunjukkan raut bahagianya, Jaejoong masih terbelalak ngeri. Ia was-was Yunho akan membuka semuanya di sini—pada saat itu juga. Ia belum siap, sungguh.

"—sebelum perutnya membesar—"

"_Shut up_!" bentak Jaejoong.

Perlahan senyum para orang tua memudar setelah mencerna perkataan Yunho. Ayah Yunho hanya menutup matanya sembari menghela napas tanpa banyak komentar, sementara ibunya tidak tampak terkejut. Orang tua Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"—dan menjadi aib bagi keluarga."

"Anakku bukan aib! Berengsek…!" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menepis tangan ibunya yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika orang tua Yunho membencinya setelah melihat perangai buruknya. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho tidak memedulikan pekikan Jaejoong yang sarat emosi. Sedangkan orang tua Jaejoong seperti belum percaya bahwa putra mereka tengah mengandung anaknya. Di akademi kepolisian ia pernah diajari untuk memahami bermacam ekspresi, jadi ia mampu membaca raut penuh tanya mereka. Dan akhirnya ia pun membenarkan, "Saya yang menghamili—"

"_SHUT THE F*CK UP_!" hardik Jaejoong yang spontan berdiri, "KAU MEMANG BERENGSEEEK—!"

Perlahan Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya. Waktu seakan berjalan melambat ketika tubuhnya limbung dengan lambat-lambat seiring matanya yang tertutup rapat. Serta merta orang-orang di sekitarnya bangkit dari duduknya dengan bermacam ekspresi. Yunho memutari meja dengan langkah lebar dan menangkap tubuhnya mendahului ayahnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yunho sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

"Ayolah, Jae … terima lamaran Yunho…." Nyonya Kim belum menyerah untuk membujuk putra tunggalnya yang keras kepala.

Jaejoong masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia malas bangun meski ibunya terus mengajaknya bicara sejak ia siuman. Padahal ia butuh tidur. Kepalanya sangat pening dan badannya terasa lemas. Namun ia masih kuat untuk menyahut perkataan ibunya.

"_Omma_ juga mau bilang kalau anakku adalah aib?" Ia menambahkan dengan suara serak, "Aku akan segera pindah, jadi kalian tidak akan malu dengan para tetangga."

"Bukan begitu, Jae…." Ibu Jaejoong harus bersabar menghadapi putranya yang sedang mengalami _mood swing_, "_Omma_ tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain, dan _Omma_ juga yakin kalau Yunho berkata seperti itu demi kebaikan kalian…."

"Aku mau punya anak, tapi aku tidak mau berumah tangga. Lagipula aku tidak akan bahagia kalau menikah dengan Yunho."

Ia mencintai Yunho yang mencintai _yeoja_ lain. Menikah dengan Yunho sama saja dengan menabur garam di atas lukanya yang menganga.

Nyonya Kim menghela napas lelah. "Mana boleh kau menyimpulkan seperti itu kalau belum mencoba. Setidaknya, izinkan Yunho menebus rasa bersalahnya. Sung Ryung_-sshi_ cerita pada _Omma_ kalau Yunho masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya…," tuturnya lembut.

"Aku yang salah," lirih Jaejoong, "—sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya Yunho merasa bersalah, karena dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku."

Memang benar Jaejoong sendirilah yang menyebabkan dirinya mengandung anak Yunho. Tetapi, kehadiran nyawa lain di rahimnya merupakan takdir. Tanpa kehendak dari Sang Pencipta, tidak mungkin ia hamil meski Yunho tidak mengenakan pengaman saat melakukannya.

Nyonya Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menimang putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Kiranya juga belum lama ia mengomeli Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi diskors sang wali kelas akibat kenakalannya. Namun, ia langsung tersadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah dewasa mengingat tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang nenek.

"Menikahlah, Jae … dan—paling tidak, pertahankan sampai anak kalian lahir…."

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "… Baiklah…," desahnya yang berusaha memantapkan hatinya, "—hanya sampai anak kami lahir…."

Ibu Jaejoong tersenyum lega. "_Omma_ menghormati keputusanmu, dan _Omma_ tidak akan menentang—asalkan kalian bisa terus menjalin hubungan baik sehingga cucu kami akan tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tinggal bersama…." Ia lalu bangkit dan membetulkan selimut Jaejoong yang melorot. "_Omma_ akan menghubungi orang tua Yunho untuk memberitahukan hal ini," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong disertai senyum.

.

**-oxoxo-**

.

Park Yoochun pernah bilang ingin berfoto bersama di Pantai Jungmun. Pada akhir pekan di minggu yang sama dengan wisuda Kim Junsu, mereka menyempatkan berwisata ke Pulau Jeju. Kebetulan Yoochun sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

Sejatinya bukan hanya acara untuk mereka berdua, karena Yeon Hee pun turut serta. Yoochun menyuguhkan kemampuan berselancarnya untuk Junsu dan Yeon Hee yang telah berhasil meraih gelar sebagai dokter umum. Yoochun sendiri sudah lulus sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan multinasional. Junsu akan membantu ayahnya di klinik, karena saudara kembarnya Junho lebih memilih untuk menempuh pendidikan lagi demi menjadi dokter bedah yang nantinya mengabdikan diri di rumah sakit. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Junho, Yeon Hee memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya selama empat sampai lima tahun di luar negeri agar meraih gelar dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

"Oi, Yunho!"

Seruan Yoochun berhasil membuat Junsu dan Yeon Hee yang duduk beralaskan tikar itu menoleh ke belakang. Ini kejutan untuk mereka berdua, terutama untuk Yeon Hee. Entah sudah berapa tahun keduanya tidak berjumpa dengan Yunho. Apalagi Yunho tidak pernah menghadiri reuni sekolah menengah.

Yoochun yang masih berada di bibir pantai berlari menghampiri mereka dengan papan selancar yang didekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Di waktu yang sama, Yunho juga berjalan mendekat. Selama itu, Yeon Hee tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar kabar kalau mantan kekasihnya yang kini menjadi bagian dari Agen Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul itu akan segera menikah dengan _namja_ berprofesi sama; sebagai pelindung masyarakat.

Teringat akan hal itu, Yeon Hee mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

Banyak yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Junsu mengira Yunho dan Yeon Hee akan kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Nyatanya keduanya memilih untuk berjalan di _path_ yang berbeda. Ia pun tidak akan tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yoochun akan berlabuh. Masa depan merupakan misteri. Bahkan ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian.

"Waktu luangku tidak banyak," kata Yunho saat Yoochun sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hah, ternyata kau tidak berubah," desis Yoochun. Ia lalu meletakkan papan selancarnya seraya mengambil kamera digital dari tas yang diletakkannya di alas duduk Junsu dan Yeon Hee.

Masih dengan celana pendek saat Yoochun meminta seorang pengunjung pantai yang kebetulan lewat agar mengambilkan gambar mereka.

"Ini sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum keberangkatan Yeon Hee."

Yoochun sempat menangkap raut bingung di wajah minim ekspresi Yunho. Pasti pria itu belum tahu perihal niat Yeon Hee untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, tetapi masih enggan untuk bertanya. Ia memang belum memberitahu Yunho, sebab ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin agar Yeon Hee yang mengatakannya secara langsung kepada Yunho.

Foto diambil beberapa kali dengan berlatarkan lautan dan karang. Yeon Hee tampak canggung berdiri di dekat Yunho. Mereka berdua berlagak seperti tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Sampai Yoochun menawarkan minuman pada Yunho pun Yeon Hee belum angkat bicara. Namun, pada saat mereka berniat pulang dan Yoochun sudah berganti pakaian, Yunho mengajak Yeon Hee berbicara empat mata. Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu kembali ke hotel di Seogwipo. Dan Yeon Hee pun tidak keberatan jika nanti pulang dengan menggunakan jasa taksi.

Dalam diam, dua insan itu berjalan menyusuri pantai. Sesekali Yeon Hee menendang kerang kecil yang tertangkap pandangannya. Matahari semakin condong ke barat ketika Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di bebatuan karang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, sementara Yeon Hee masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Bukannya kau sangat sibuk?" cibir Yeon Hee.

Yunho tampak menghela napas panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan Yoochun begitu tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Menurutmu, apa artinya?"

Yeon Hee sempat tertegun, namun kemudian terkekeh. "Kau aneh sekali," katanya dengan pandangan lurus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _namja_ itu akan segera bangkit. "Aku kira kau bertambah dewasa. Ternyata kau tak banyak berubah," imbuhnya disertai senyum miring.

"Memang belum berubah…," gumam Yunho yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Oh ya, saat kau … menikah nanti, pasti aku sudah berada di Boston. Karena itu, sekarang saja aku ucapkan selamat untuk … pernikahanmu—"

Alih-alih Yunho meraih tengkuk Yeon Hee dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan Yunho memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak waktu seolah terhenti. Yeon Hee meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Yunho melakukan semua ini, sementara upacara pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Merasakan ada yang berbeda, Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya sembari membuka matanya.

Begitu lepas, Yeon Hee memukuli Yunho tanpa ampun. Berbagai umpatan ia lontarkan setelahnya. Seenaknya saja _namja_ itu memutuskan hubungan dengannya waktu itu. Sekarang malah memberikan harapan kosong di saat gerbang pernikahan sudah di depan mata. Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho-lah yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya di luar negeri. Ia memukulkan tas kainnya ke wajah Yunho sebelum beranjak pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

Mungkin ialah yang salah karena ia sadar bahwa ia yang menyebabkan renggangnya hubungannya dengan Yunho kala itu. Ia dan Yunho sudah menjalin hubungan dari sekolah menengah. Namun sejak kekasihnya itu menempuh pendidikan dan pelatihan di akademi kepolisian yang mengharuskan tinggal di asrama, ia menjadi lebih pencemburu serta terkesan posesif. Apalagi ada larangan menggunakan ponsel bagi para calon polisi, sehingga komunikasi pun tidak terjalin dengan baik. Padahal Yunho juga sering mencuri kesempatan untuk menghubunginya melalui telepon umum.

"_Apa gunanya kita mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau kau tak lagi percaya padaku?"_

Ia masih ingat betul apa yang diucapkan Yunho waktu itu, tatkala ia kembali melayangkan tuduhan selingkuh. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali semuanya.

Dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cinta lama yang bersemi kembali….

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Notes: Mian ada kata-kata kasar, tapi itu harus ada. Dan sekali lagi karena tidak tahu istilah Korea, jadi ada istilah Jepang yang nyempil lagi di chapter ini u.u**

**Special thanks to: **niaretha | adindapranatha | Vic89 | yoonjaepark | shiva. julitresa ~( '3' )~ | Himawari Ezuki | jung chang | riska0122| giaoneesan | renny harisandi | ifa. p. arunda | meirah. 1111 |** Makasih juga buat yang bersedia fav ato follow, dan buat semua yang baca. See ya ^^**

**20130815**


End file.
